DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): This is a proposal to renew a multidisciplinary training program in the organization of mental health service systems for persons with HIV infection and AIDS. A coordinated training program is designed led by scholars from eight fields: medicine, psychiatry, sociology, psychology, health services, epidemiology, nursing, and social work. It includes a three-year sequence for advanced students pursuing a Ph.D. in the social sciences or psychology and a two-year training sequence for those with an M.D. or a doctorate in the social sciences or psychology. The goal of the program is to enable trainees to develop the needed knowledge and technical skills so that they may pursue either academic or non-academic careers in mental health service systems research concerned with services for seriously mentally ill persons with HIV infection and AIDS. A total of 23 students (13 predoctoral and 10 postdoctoral) have been trained or are undergoing training since the program began in 1989. All trainees have participated in HIV research as part of their training. Four Ph.D. dissertations on HIV have been completed and nine others are in progress. Trainees have obtained academic and nonacademic posts. The program curriculum has been enhanced. New HIV courses have been added to the UCLA curriculum. Two new associate Directors have been appointed. Eighteen faculty active in HIV research, mental health services, or ethnic/racial relations make up the program staff. New linkages to major HIV and mental health services research projects have been made in order to strengthen the research training.